


Blade

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Coping, Crowe Altius Lives, Gen, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: Among the ruins of Insomnia, Crowe found something that sent her entire world to a complete stop.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Glaiveweek2020





	Blade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Glaiveweek 2020 Day 6: The World Has Stopped Yet It Keeps Turning (Yesterday / Today / Tomorrow).
> 
> Kind of loosely related to [The Ring Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461169) series.

The moonlight cast a silvery light upon the rubble of Insomnia. She would have stopped and admired it if she was not running for her life. Her lungs were burning and her muscles were screaming, but she pushed on. She couldn’t stop, not when the _thing_ that was chasing her was worse than a nightmare.

A screech resounded soon after, and she tried to pick up her pace. However, a large shadow descended on her soon. With a gasp, she stopped and braced herself for an attack - but it never came. Another screech sliced the air, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw that the daemon that had been chasing her was lying on its back against the pavement. Between her and the daemon, a woman with disheveled brown hair stood brandishing a sword.

She gasped softly, and the woman turned around. A smile was on the woman’s lips when she took steps closer and knelt before her. “Hey, there. Everything’s fine now. That daemon isn’t going to disturb you anymore.”

The little girl looked up, and Crowe found herself holding back her breath. The girl’s gaze had been hard, and she couldn’t help but be reminded of herself when she was younger. Where are her parents? Crowe wanted to ask, but stopped herself before the words slipped off her tongue. She knew full well what her own younger self would have felt hearing the question.

“Thank you,” the girl said, then stood up and properly bowed. “I owe you my life.”

Crowe gaped as the girl turned around on her heel and made her way. It was only after a moment had passed - and the girl had walked far away enough to not hear her - that it occurred to her to say, “You’re welcome. I guess.”

 _Damn_ , thought Crowe. Was I also that uppity when I was younger?

She let out a chuckle and stood up to her feet. Glancing back, she saw that the daemon carcass had begun to disintegrate into soot-like particles. Sighing, Crowe returned her sword back to the sheath hanging on her hips. Midway through, she spotted something catching light in one corner.

Her curiosity piqued, Crowe took steps closer and noticed that it had been some sort of steel that had reflected the moonlight. Further closer, she realized that the steel had actually been the blade of a dagger. Crowe felt her heart skip.

The dagger was actually a kukri. A Galahdian one, to be more precise, complete with the distinct carvings and beads that trailed off its handle. Slowly, carefully, Crowe picked it up. There were clear signs of use, but other than that, the weapon looked well cared for.

As she felt the weight of the kukri in her hand, Crowe felt like her world had turned to a stop. There was no mistaking who the kukri had belonged to, and her brain struggled against remembering the specific details.

Nevertheless, the memories came forcing in like a storm. The evenings spent drinking at Yamachang’s. The rounds of training that they had together in the Kingsglaive Headquarters. His concerned expression when he saw her off to her very last mission. His haughty smile on the front line when saying, _“I’m worth the wait.”_

“... Not when you’re actually dead, you idiot,” said Crowe to no one else in particular. And to her surprise, she was actually crying.

 _Gods damn it_ , she thought.

Libertus wasn’t going to be very happy to see her come home that evening.


End file.
